


Agent of You

by LaserquestLove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserquestLove/pseuds/LaserquestLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s finding out about this whole agent thing, ya know?” Angie turned her head to nuzzle against the side of Peggy’s face, “Makes me want to get you undercover, if you catch my drift.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

“All night.” Peggy hissed to Angie, slamming the door shut behind her. 

The house echoed with the slam of the door, but this didn’t seem to worry the girl in front of Peggy. Angie hadn’t exactly been on a mission to work Peggy up, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop now that the English woman was cursing her breath every time Angie so much as winked.

“Whatever do you mean, Peg?” Angie responded, tossing her hair in an ostentatious manner.

Peggy narrowed her eyes, “You’ve been a tease all night.”

And that was more or less true. They went out to dinner with some of Angie’s friends. Of course there were the usual winks and flirtatious smiles across the table. It was as public as these two dared to get. But it wasn’t just that. Angie was touchier than usual and it escalated quickly. Towards the end of the dinner, Angie’s fingers were sliding up Peggy’s thigh underneath the table. On the way home, Angie was tugging on Peggy’s jacket in the back of the taxi. Her fingers dangerously low on the other woman’s coat.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, hun.” Angie winked as she waltzed into their living room.

Peggy growled low in her throat and put on a fake smile. She followed Angie closely as she moved around the living room. Angie stepped into the corner of two bookcases and Peggy came to stand immediately behind her. So when Angie turned around she was trapped in that corner. Peggy stepped a little closer, if that was even possible. Their bodies were resting against each other in spots and Peggy laid one hand on the bookcase above Angie.

“What on earth –“ Peggy’s eyes flicked back and forth between Angie’s eyes, “are you doing?”

Angie took in a shaky breath. She pressed her palm into Peggy’s hip in an attempt to steady herself. Peggy didn’t react in the least. She just continued to stare her down. Gosh, that didn’t help Angie to feel any less turned on.

“Maybe it’s you.” Angie bit her lip and dragged her gaze up Peggy’s body to meet her eyes.

“What about me?” Peggy asked.

Peggy’s fingers were wandering now. They drifted across Angie’s blouse and slid up to the exposed skin on her collar. Angie had both hands on Peggy’s hips now, nudging her even closer. As their faces got closer, Peggy turned to brush her lips across Angie’s cheek.

“It’s finding out about this whole agent thing, ya know?” Angie turned her head to nuzzle against the side of Peggy’s face, “Makes me want to get you undercover, if you catch my drift.”

Peggy couldn’t hold back a devilish grin. Her fingers were curling into the fabric of Angie’s top and Angie’s hands were making their way up Peggy’s sides. The breathing got heavier and there was a slight sway between the two of them.

Angie dropped her head and pressed her lips to Peggy’s neck. Accordingly, Peggy craned her head to the side and leaned her forehead against the bookshelf. A sigh got through Peggy’s lips as Angie’s hands crawled around from her sides up her back and to her shoulder blades. Peggy rolled her head away and brought her lips to Angie’s ear.

“What type of assignment will I be performing, Miss Martinelli?” Peggy chuckled darkly and nipped at Angie’s ear.

“Agent Carter, I –“ Angie muttered.

And there she goes again. No matter how hard Angie endeavored, Peggy could always reduce her to a blubbering mess of a woman. Her eyes rolled up slightly and her fingernails dug into Peggy’s back just enough to get a grip. Peggy braced herself against the wall of books.

Peggy laughed when she felt Angie digging into her back, “So this is a less than professional mission, I presume?”

“So much less.” Angie shut her eyes briefly.

Peggy’s fingers were down from the wall and against Angie’s leg in the blink of an eye.

“English!” Angie squeaked, sinking her fingers even deeper into Peggy’s back.

“Ease up there, darling” Peggy laughed, pulling back just enough to pry Angie off of the wall.

Peggy wrapped her arms around Angie and led her away from the wall. She walked Angie right to the couch and playfully pushed her on it.

“Am I a suspect in your case?” Angie mused.

Peggy cocked her head to the side and popped a couple of buttons off her shirt. She hummed a low note of thoughtfulness as she finished undoing all the buttons.

“No,” Peggy answered, climbing on top of the waitress, “I’m on a mission in France. I’ve completed everything so far.”

“So far?” Angie breathily encouraged her.

Peggy kissed across Angie’s neck and started pulling up Angie’s shirt.

“Yes. I have an extraction tomorrow and it could be dangerous.” Peggy slid down Angie’s body and started kissing on her stomach, “You were the contact I met at the restaurant with information I needed to finish my assignment.”

Angie yanked her shirt off. She was quickly growing frustrated by Peggy’s pace, but was totally enthralled in every word that came out of her mouth.

“And you were just so inclined to help me relax before I leave tomorrow.” Peggy finished, raising her head to smirk at Angie.

“Agent Carter please …” Angie moaned.

“At your service.” Peggy mumbled into Angie’s skirt as she tugged it down.

Peggy efficiently removed the skirt from Angie’s body and kissed her way back up Angie’s legs, over her underwear, up her stomach, along her neck, and to Angie’s mouth. Their lips hadn’t met yet tonight and it was long overdue. Angie’s hands, which had been previously locked in a firm grip on the cushions, moved up into Peggy’s hair. Lipstick was smeared and the colors clashed, but that didn’t stop their tongues from sliding against each other.

Angie was fed up with the amount of clothing on Peggy’s body and broke the kiss just to push the unbuttoned shirt off of Peggy’s shoulders and toss it somewhere in the room. Angie went back to kiss Peggy but was taken by surprise by where Peggy’s fingers had found themselves.

“Peggy” Angie groaned.

“Agent Carter to you” Peggy’s smile cracked through her act and she leaned over and kissed Angie’s open mouth.

They were bad at games; they always ended up laughing and breaking character. That wasn’t a bad thing though; they still had lots of fun. 

“You’re lucky I love you …” Angie exhaled deeply, “Agent Carter”

Peggy’s fingers glided inside of Angie and a loud moan rolled out of her. Every noise Angie created was incredibly intoxicating at this point. Peggy squeezed Angie’s clit lightly and the fingers in her hair seized up. Angie’s mouth fell open and her head fell back.

“Miss Martinelli, you are positively stunning.” Peggy noted.

Angie had no functioning circuits left in her brain to respond to Peggy’s comments. She was liquid under Peggy’s hands and the circles Peggy was drawing inside of her didn’t help. Peggy rolled around her clit until Angie was gritting her teeth.

Peggy pressed a finger right where Angie wanted. The pressure was more than likely driving her insane. If Peggy was really that upset about the teasing than she could of just said something. If Angie could process a full sentence right now perhaps she would be upset.

“Really?” Angie huffed, pulling gently at Peggy’s hair.

“Payback, Miss Martinelli.” Peggy informed her neck.

Peggy willingly pushed all the way into Angie. Splitting her attention, she kissed and sucked at the skin on Angie’s neck while she pushed in and out of her. Angie was a whimpering mess at this point, urged on by Peggy’s hot breath on her skin.

The build up was unbearable and Angie had started considerably worked up to being with. When Angie got close, she urged Peggy to speed up and Peggy was happy to oblige. After a second or two Angie hit her peak and grabbed Peggy in whatever way she possibly could. Peggy put her free hand behind Angie’s head and kissed her hard.

Peggy’s name was falling off Angie’s lips like a song. Peggy, Peg, Pegs, Agent Carter, Carter, English. All of those names were lost in Peggy’s mouth.

When the Angie’s grip loosened up again, Peggy pulled back and dropped her forehead against Angie’s. She whispered sweet nothings, everything Angie could ever want to hear. Angie’s breath was slower and her mouth was curling into a smile at every word Peggy whispered.

“Agent of what exactly?” Angie murmured, eyes still shut in bliss.

“Agent of you, my dear.” Peggy said, kissing Angie once again, “Why don’t we go to the bedroom?”


End file.
